Bells of Desire
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a short and sweet little oneshot of the rare pairing of AbelxAlessandro, no flames please or else death awaits you and everyone in your family as well as everyone you ever cared about! So, no flames please, just love. w


**Bells of Desire (a Trinity Blood fic)**

Discl.: I don't own this amazing series or the characters herein, only stories that involve characters that are never gonna be mine.

A/N: Writer's block likes to take control of my brain and steer it all sorts of wonky directions, and this short story is another byproduct of that influence. This time, it's a Trinity Blood short story with the pairing of AbelxAlessandro, though I suppose you could call it a test fic to see if anyone would actually like to see more of this pairing. It won't be terribly long, I assure you…for now, let's get this chapter started up right!

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Memories'_

*'Song Lyrics' (if I feel any should be added)

**Ch.1- Vatican Romance**

Abel wasn't quite sure when it started, but it couldn't be stopped. These feelings he had were threatening to break free from the deepest recesses of his heart, this kind of love he had for the young boy in his lap was forbidden…if anyone were to find out, he'd be executed for even entertaining such flights of fancy. But Abel knew his heart could never banish these feelings in his heart. Instead of thinking of such complicated matters, the silver haired Priest decided to focus on running his long fingers through the younger boy's chocolate brown strands contentedly, the other letting out a sigh of bliss as he snuggled into the touches being administered to his scalp.

After a few tense minutes of silence, Alessandro spoke to Father Nightroad, his eyes not opening for fear that he'd be blinded by the sun and not able to gaze adoringly into those clear blue pools of kindness.

"Father Nightroad?"

"Yes, Your Holiness?"

"I know that I may be asking too much of you in this request of mine, but can you promise me something?"

"What is it, Your Holiness?"

"Will you…stay by my side and protect me, please?"

Abel was taken aback by the simple request, but smiled down at the young Pope Alessandro regardless as he kept running his fingers through his brown locks.

"Of course, dear Alessandro…I promise no harm will come to you so long as I'm here to prevent it, I will always protect you because you are a very dear friend to me and it would kill me if anything at all happened to you."

Alessandro smiled happily, the love of his life would always be there for him. The young Pope wasn't quite sure himself when this attraction to the gentle natured, silver haired Priest had actually begun, but he was glad it'd stuck. His mind recalled the day when his older sister Caterina first brought Father Nightroad to the Vatican Church, the day he'd fallen in love with another man without even realizing that that's what'd happened at the time.

(Flashback to 4 years ago- Abel: age 982, Alessandro- age: 12)

_Alessandro was sitting on the throne, his hat a little too big for him as it kept slipping down over his eyes. His older brother Francesco lifted the article to rest atop his head once more, a smile adorning the older man's face as he took his place right next to his little brother on the right, both awaiting Caterina's return. From the report she'd sent to them a few hours ago, she would be bringing a new member to join AX and from what she'd said he was very powerful. Francesco smiled at the information, surely this unknown individual couldn't possibly be _that_ strong but his thoughts were interrupted by the doors swinging open and Caterina walking inside the room followed by a man with long silver hair that'd been pulled back by a black ribbon to rest in the middle of his shoulders._

_Francesco looked at this strange man, he was dressed in a black Priest's garb and wore glasses to hide his clear blue eyes. He had pale skin that looked smoother than porcelain and his thin lips were curved into a slight smile. Caterina cleared her throat as the other AX members looked over the newcomer, their own thoughts being shoved aside so that they could learn more about this rather strange looking man._

"_Everyone, this is Abel Nightroad…starting today, he is a member of AX and I expect you all to show him the ropes once he gets settled in. Abel, this is my older brother Francesco Sforza (points to the man on the right). He is the head of the Inquisitorial Department so I expect you two to play nice understand?"_

_Abel nodded quietly before Caterina introduced the other one standing next to Francesco._

"_And this boy (points to Alessandro) is my younger brother Alessandro Sforza, he's the current Pope so give him your utmost respect and loyalty."_

_Again, Abel nodded before he walked over to shake hands with Francesco. He then shook Alessandro's hand, a smile coming onto his face as he introduced himself to the young boy in front of him._

"_Hello, dear Alessandro…I am Father Abel Nightroad, I look forward to serving under your orders Your Holiness."_

_Alessandro looked up at the silver haired angel standing before him and holding his hand, this man was pure perfection in the young Pope's eyes as he returned the smile with one of his own._

_To him, Abel Nightroad was the epitome of beauty and perfection…and Alessandro was in love._

(Flashback ends)

The young Pope knew his heart would belong to no one else from that day onward but Father Nightroad, he just knew this was true. After a few minutes, Alessandro opened his eyes and stared at Abel with loving eyes. The silver haired Priest also smiled down at him before the young boy got up to stretch his legs, his blue eyes gazing at the boy as he watched him stretch stiff muscles that'd become sore from being inanimate for who knew how long.

The other male then turned to look at the object of his affections, a sad smile adorning his face as he spoke to Abel.

"Um, Father Nightroad?"

"Yes, Your Holiness? Is something troubling you?"

"Um, it's not exactly that, it's just…would you come with me to the center of the rose garden? I have something important I need to tell you."

Abel was confused, but stood up regardless and allowed the young boy to lead him to the center of the Vatican rose garden. There was a small gazebo in the very center of soft white marble floors, a clear lake sitting nearby with a fountain that flowed clear water and added a sort of serenity to the whole garden, white roses covering the walls so that nothing remained visible but the white buds that gave off an aura of purity. The two males sat down on the shaded bench inside the gazebo, Alessandro becoming nervous while Abel looked all around the garden.

The silence was becoming unbearable, so Alessandro was the first to break it.

"Father…I mean Abel, please understand that what I'm about to do to you is something that I've wanted to initiate for a long time, and I hope that you're not offended by the action."

Abel was about to ask him what he was talking about when he felt the soft lips of the young Pope against his own, his eyes widening slightly as he felt the other male's arms slide around to rest at the back of his neck. The silver haired Priest was shocked and confused, a gasp escaping his mouth which gave Alessandro a chance to slip his tongue inside the other's open mouth and began mapping out the unfamiliar territory. As air became an issue, Alessandro released Abel's mouth from its' confinement as he then looked away from the shocked face of the man he loved but knew he could never have as his.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been wanting to do that for a few years and knew I wouldn't get a chance to before today."

Abel finally managed to make his voice cooperate, a choked sound coming out before he spoke in a clear and even tone that was more confused than anything else.

"Why, Your Holiness? What possible reason could you have for kissing me so feverishly?"

Alessandro finally turned to look at the silver haired Priest, his eyes glistening with unshed tears that were pooling beneath his hazel irises before they fell unrestrained as a smile also followed the tears.

"It's because…I'm in love with you, Father Nightroad. I know full well how wrong this type of love is but I can't help myself- whenever I'm near you, I feel at ease and content, as if I don't have to worry about being the Pope of the Vatican…when you're away on a mission, my heart prays for you to come back to me alive, and when I see you with another woman or even another man I become so jealous that I can't look at either of you…when you smile, I feel happy that I'm the one who makes you smile and even happier when it's directed at me. I can't help it, I know it's forbidden by the Vatican Church but my heart wants what it wants, and what my heart desires is you Abel Nightroad…again, I'm so sorry for falling in love with you but it just happened."

Abel sat there quietly and let the words that Alessandro had managed to get out sink in as he watched the boy break down and cry, even if it was wrong he couldn't bring himself to crush the boy's heart like his brother Cain would surely have done. After a few minutes of crying on the young Pope's part, Abel wiped the tears away with his gloved hands and smiled sweetly at the young boy. He then pulled him into his arms and embraced him, his hand running up and down the boy's back soothingly before he grasped his shoulders and locked gazes with him.

"Alessandro, my dear boy…I had a feeling that you liked me in this way, but even if I return your feelings your brother would surely have my head for trying to court the Pope, and Caterina would have both of us thrown in prison for such things. Even so, know that I love you as well. If you're still wanting to pursue me, we'll have to hide it from the others until you come of age when you turn 18."

Alessandro's eyes widened at hearing Abel suggest that they hide their romance from his siblings and perhaps even all of Rome, but on the other hand he liked the thought of knowing that Abel was his and that no one else would have him. The young Pope shook his head and the two males shared another soft kiss before they sat in comfortable silence, their fingers intertwined and their hands clasped together as they admired the garden together.

For Alessandro, things were finally looking up as he was finally with the one he loved more than any other in the whole world, all that remained now was making sure that no one found out as they admired the garden together, a smile on each of their faces at the future they'd have together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, just a sweet little oneshot of this never written about pairing…I'd always felt that Abel had a soft spot for Alessandro and I decided to act further upon it, hope u guys like it because I sure loved writing it.


End file.
